


Melon and the Coconut

by Catheeso



Series: my past and your future [8]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Aquaphobia, Beta Read, Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Evil Alexis | Quackity, Gen, Ranboo Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), beta read by my lovely friend, its not that bad i promise, she almost cried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29851404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catheeso/pseuds/Catheeso
Summary: Someone’s watching.“I can’t stop life moving onwards.”
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: my past and your future [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109177
Comments: 2
Kudos: 124





	Melon and the Coconut

Dream always personally likes the Nether. He much preferred the heat to the cold and the overworld was currently snowing like there was no tomorrow. Not that Dream could feel the cold, he didn’t even have a physical body.

Or maybe he could feel the cold. The void had felt somewhat cold. Mostly empty, but still cold. His non-existent body felt numb, a strange coldness.

Still, when they went to the Nether, Dream was happy to have a break from the overworld. Happy to have a break from the unrelenting bitter chill of snow and winds. Of course, that was replaced with unrelenting heat which Ranboo did not seem to be enjoying all too much.

“I hate it here,” Ranboo mumbled as he walked across the netherrack towards a clump of quartz buried deep in one of the tall walls, pickaxe in hand. “This is miserable.”

“We don’t have to stay here long,” Dream reminded him, floating next to him as he was unwillingly pulled along. Dream had figured out that he didn’t even need to move, Ranboo would just drag him wherever the ender hybrid went. It was annoying but convenient.

“How much quartz do we- _you_ \- need? It seems like a lot.”

Dream hummed, “well, I don’t know if Tubbo and Fundy used too much quartz. All I remember is the original exorcism. They could’ve done it totally wrong for all I know.”

“How do you know if this will even work?” Ranboo asked. “The original was an exorcism. This is not an exorcism. Will the rules even apply?”

“Do I look like a dreamon hunter to you, Ranboo?” Dream snapped. He hated feeling so powerless, only able to guess.

When once he had been the most powerful person on the server, he was now the lowest of the low. Worst than Ghostbur, in a sense, because at least people could _see_ Ghostbur, even if the ghost was a ditz. Dream was relegated to being a voice only one person could hear; to being somebody nobody could interact with.

He was as useful as a broken toy, as a lost sock somebody could never find until it had been thoroughly torn apart and forgotten about. He was as useless as a broken sword.

Dream had it all and he lost it all. It wasn’t even like the greek myths Technoblade went on and on about, Dream hadn’t fallen thanks to a flaw. He had fallen because somebody else struck him down unprompted, just when he had been trying to get better, just when he had been trying to use his power over the server for good.

Just when Dream had thought to change his ways, his control was ripped from him and he lost everything. His power, his friends, his home, his life.

Ranboo gathered up all the quartz he had mined, the lapis already in a chest back at his house, and started to make his way back. The trip back wasn’t nearly as harrowing as the trip there, the path already traced and known.

The trip back to Ranboo’s house was similarly uneventful, the enderman hybrid finally smiling to himself as he dropped the quartz into the chest he had made for this specific purpose.

Dream snapped back when Ranboo then frowned and patted himself down before checking his bags.

“Dream,” Ranboo said slowly, “do you know where my memory book is?”

“Your memory book?” Dream repeated. “Why would I know that.”

“I swear I just had it this morning.”

“When was the last time you checked?”

“Um, I had it, uh.” Ranboo’s hands started to shake as he looked wildly around, tail flicking nervously. He was starting to panic. “This morning? Yeah, before we left for the Nether. Yeah, that’s it.”

Dream remembered that. “You dropped it on your bed and left it there in case you died and potentially lost it in the Nether,” he explained. “You said that I could just lead you back if you forgot what you were doing.”

“Ah, okay,” Ranboo replied before climbing up his loft and peering into the tiny room. “Are you sure I dropped it on my bed?”

“Yes. Why?”

“It’s not there.”

“What do you mean it’s not there?” Dream floated upwards. Sure enough, the place where the book had been was empty. Huh. “That’s odd, I clearly remember you placing it there.”

Ranboo hurriedly climbed down and started pacing around the house. Dream watched with half-hearted sympathy.

“Maybe someone else grabbed it. Maybe it fell. You don’t know it’s missing,” Dream offered. Movement from outside the window nearest to him caught his eye, but when he looked outside there was no one there. Must’ve been something else.

Just before Ranboo could respond, there was a knock at the door. Both of them whipped around to look at the door.

“Ranboo, you in there?” Tubbo called out, making Ranboo relax.

“I’m here,” he called back, opening the door and smiling warmly before stopping. Outside the door stood the entire cabinet (which was not that impressive, it was as meager as Manberg’s) dressed in their Butcher Army outfits and looking serious. “What- do you need something?”

Tubbo held up a book. A very familiar book. “We need you to come with us,” Tubbo said without a hint of warmth. Dream had the itching feeling he knew exactly where this conversation was going and it wasn’t anywhere pretty. Ranboo seemed unaware, though.

“Oh! You found my memory book! Thank you, I thought I had lost it,” he said, looking relieved.

“Cut the bullshit, Ranboo,” Quackity snarled. “We read the book. We know you’ve been helping Dream. We know you’ve been visiting Technoblade.” Quackity wrinkled his nose with disgust in his eyes. “We know you’re a _traitor_.”

Ranboo flinched back, eyes wide in dismay. “But I-“

He was cut off when Fundy seized his arms and started dragging him out of the house, Tubbo and Quackity following. Ranboo struggled in the fox hybrid’s grip.

“I didn’t wanna have to do this, Ranboo,” Tubbo frowned, looking apologetic. Quackity placed a hand on Tubbo’s shoulders and a mask went up, Tubbo straightening and his voice turning to steel. “You did this to yourself.”

Interesting, Dream noted. Tubbo was genuinely sorry, but putting up a front for Quackity and possibly Fundy. Tubbo didn’t want to do whatever they were going to do. That could help later if Ranboo makes it through this.

Ranboo managed to tear an arm from Fundy and fell backward, straight off the wooden path and into the water. Without any armour on, Ranboo promptly screamed and hauled himself out, trembling head to toe.

Tubbo flinched back while Quackity and Fundy didn’t hesitate, grabbing Ranboo once more and dragging him towards the stage. Another execution?

They broke some of the wood, revealing a layer of obsidian underneath. After breaking that, too, they threw Ranboo into the room that had been hidden underneath, Dream being pulled next to him as well.

“Wait!” Ranboo screeched. “Wait, please!”

Quackity didn’t even respond before placing the obsidian block back and plunging them into darkness, only light being dimly lit torches.

Tears fell from Ranboo’s eyes as he curled up, still shaking.

Dream watched as he silently broke down.

**Author's Note:**

> we’re almost finished :)


End file.
